sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Excalibur (disambiguation)
Excalibur is the mythical sword of King Arthur. Excalibur may also refer to: Places *Excalibur (Arizona), a summit in Arizona, United States *Excalibur Estate, a housing estate in Catford, South London, England *Excalibur Pot, a cave/pothole in the North Yorkshire Moors, United Kingdom, discovered in 2007 People *Excalibur (wrestler), wrestler for Pro Wrestling Guerrilla Arts, entertainment, and media Fictional entities *Excalibur, a talking sword character in Soul Eater *Excalibur, a laser defense weapon in the video game Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006), also known as the "Sword of Tauberg" *Excalibur, the sword used by Saber throughout most of the Fate series *Excalibur, the sword which was broken into seven different swords in High School DxD *Excalibur, the right arm of Capricorn Saint from Saint Seiya *Excalibur, a sword in the video game Sonic and the Black Knight (2009) *Excalibur, the sword that King Arthur uses in the manga ''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (Nanatsu no Taizai) *Excalibur, AQOES in the video game Tomb Raider: Legend (2016) *Excalibur, a playable character from Warframe themed around sword-based combat *''Excalibur (Crusade), a fictional [[List of starships in Babylon 5#IAS Excalibur (Crusade)|starship in the ''Babylon 5 universe]] Literature *Excalibur (comics), a Marvel Comics title *''Excalibur'' (L. Ron Hubbard), an unpublished 1938 manuscript composed by Scientology founder L. Ron Hubbard *''Excalibur'' (novel), a 1973 fantasy novel by Sanders Anne Laubenthal *''Excalibur: A Novel of Arthur, a 1997 novel by Bernard Cornwell in his series The Warlord Chronicles Music *[[Excalibur (Grave Digger album)|''Excalibur (Grave Digger album)]], 1999 *''Excalibur'' (rock opera), a 1998 rock opera written and directed by Alan Simon *''Excalibur'' (Tom Fogerty album), 1972 Rollercoasters *Excalibur (Funtown Splashtown USA), a roller coaster at Funtown Splashtown USA in Saco, Maine, United States *Excalibur (Valleyfair), a roller coaster at Valleyfair amusement park in Shakopee, Minnesota, United States *Excalibur, a former roller coaster at Six Flags AstroWorld Television *"Excalibur", a 1985 episode of the cartoon G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *''Excalibur'', a BBC Two television ident first aired in 2000 (see BBC Two '1991–2001' idents) Video games *''Excalibur'' (video game), a 1983 video game by Chris Crawford *''Excalibur: Morgana's Revenge, a 2007 multiplatform first-person shooter game evolved from ''Marathon *Excalibur 2555 AD, a 1997 action-adventure video game Other uses in arts, entertainment, and media *''Excalibur'' (film), a 1981 film about the legend of King Arthur *''Excalibur'' (newspaper), the community newspaper of York University, Toronto Brands and enterprises * Excalibur (nightclub), a large and well-known nightclub in Chicago, founded in 1989 * Excalibur, a brand of non-stick surface * Excalibur Airways, a defunct UK airline * Excalibur Electronics, an American electronics company * Excalibur Hotel and Casino, a hotel and casino in Las Vegas, Nevada, United States *Excalibur series, an electric guitar built by Vigier Guitars *HTC Excalibur, a smartphone model manufactured by High Tech Computer beginning in 2006, also known as HTC S620 and HTC S621 Computing and technology *Apache Excalibur, a project to produce a set of software components for the Java programming language *DARPA's Excalibur program, an attempt to apply phased-array optics to laser weapons *Excalibur, a prehistoric axe made of red quartzite found at the Sima de los Huesos in the Sierra de Atapuerca *Excalibur BBS, a Windows-based GUI BBS client *Project Excalibur, an initiative to develop an orbiting nuclear-bomb-pumped X-ray laser Transport *Excalibur (automobile), a type of "contemporary classic" retro-styled car *Excalibur (racing yacht), an Australian racing yacht from Victoria which sunk on 16 September 2002 after catastrophic keel failure *''Excalibur'', one of three Sikorsky VS-44 flying boats *Excalibur Aircraft Excalibur, ultralight aircraft *Excalibur Aviation Company Excalibur 800, a small twin-engined aircraft built by Beechcraft Twin Bonanza *[[HMS Excalibur|HMS Excalibur]], a ship in the British Royal Navy *Lockheed Model 44 Excalibur, a cancelled four engined airliner Weapons *Excalibur rifle Mark-I, a modified version of the INSAS assault rifle *M982 Excalibur, 155mm GPS-guided extended range artillery projectile Other uses *British Columbia Excalibur Party, a minor political party in British Columbia, Canada *Excalibur Primary School, a school in Alsager, United Kingdom See also *King Arthur (disambiguation) *The Sword in the Stone (disambiguation) *Xcalibur (disambiguation)